


Another Night In LA

by poppetawoppet



Series: Nights in LA [2]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4694102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppetawoppet/pseuds/poppetawoppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://jensmeow.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://jensmeow.livejournal.com/">jensmeow</a> who donated money on <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://ontd-ai.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://ontd-ai.livejournal.com/">ontd_ai</a> 's dollar drive for Haiti. Prompt: A sequel to One Night in LA</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Night In LA

Kris had fucked up. Majorly. He had crossed the line and now Adam was suffering for it. He couldn't tell Katy, not because she wouldn't forgive him, but because he still wasn't sure of what or how he felt.

He had kissed Adam. Well, Adam had kissed him, but Kris hadn't stopped it. And the end result was a media storm and a flurry of retractions and interviews. Kris had said his part, defending Adam the best he could.

He tried to come up with words to say that could possibly make sense in the wake of it all, but Adam had been right. Kris had no right to ask _anything_ of him. They had made it to cautious phone calls, but Adam had ignored the text Kris had sent apologizing, saying it was his fault. Had ignored any implication that anything had happened at all.

Kris could still feel the cool tile against his back, Adam's hand warm on his hip, their bodies pressed together…

He shook himself. He had no right to be even thinking about Adam like that. But he did.

_I love my wife. I think I love him. I don't know what to do. Please, God, give me the strength to move forward and move on. I cannot do it alone._

He told Katy that day. Everything.

*

It had to happen eventually, the two of them in the same room. They had a concert together in the next month. Allison didn't even realize they weren't talking.

_Please Adam. I have things I need to say. Just ten minutes._ Kris tapped his phone, looking across the table. Adam nodded once, curtly.

He pulled him into a room. "Ten minutes and I'm walking out, Kris."

"First off, again, I apologize. I was out of line that night. I won't apologize for the kiss, because it had been coming for a long time and we both know it. Second of all, I want to say you were right. I had no reason to ask anything of you."

"You've said as much," Adam said. "Anything else you'd like to add?"

Kris didn't like this Adam, this plain-faced stranger.

"Yeah. I told Katy. Not right away. But I told her. The thing that I want you to know is that you could have called me, anytime. I don't care what face you put on, you've been hurting, and it sucks to see you like that."

"And exactly how could you have helped?"

Adam was cracking. Kris could tell.

"I don't know. I'm pretty much a mess."

"Really? Because last I checked, you weren't sporting a major crush on your unavailable best friend."

"Last I checked I was."

There. It was out. Adam blinked, his eyes finally showing something. "Excuse me?"

"Did you think I let you kiss me because I was curious?" Kris poked his finger into Adam's chest. "Understand this. I know it's been hard for you, but did you ever stop to think for a moment that it's been pretty hard for me too? That I can still remember that night as if it had just happened? I've been torn in two for so long I'm not even sure what it is to be whole again. But the worst part is that I caused all your problems, and that makes me feel even worse."

Adam closed his eyes, and Kris saw the tears, felt his own. He swallowed, waiting.

"It wasn't your fault. Okay. Maybe a little. But I did what I did, and I own up to it, okay? So please stop feeling guilty about that. I have to ask you though, what do you plan on doing with all those feelings of yours?"

Kris smiled, and shrugged his shoulders. "What can I do? I love Katy. Still do. I can't ignore that for the off chance we might have something."

"I wouldn't let you anyway."

Kris laughed then, not because of what Adam said, but how he said it. Like _Adam_ Like the Adam he had always known.  
"So what now?"

Adam shook his head. "I don't know."

"I figure, you are friends with all your exes, we can handle it too. Maybe."

Adam laughed this time. "Yes. Except I won't get as handsy with you as I do with them sometimes."

"Thanks I think."

Adam looked at his watch. "I have to go, but you'll call me, right?'

"Yeah."

Adam hugged him then, not quite one of _their_ hugs, but almost. He whispered two things in Kris's ear.

"I'm sorry."

And

"I remember, too."

Then he smiled and waved, walking down the hall. Kris leaned against the doorway, twisting his wedding ring and sighing. It would never quite be the same. But maybe it would be better.

Maybe  



End file.
